Breaking Point
by jellybean96
Summary: Molly has always tormented Stevie. Verbally that is. That's just the way things went. But when Molly finally goes too far, Stevie loses it. Can Stevie return from possibly making the biggest mistake of her life? Or will she do something she'll regret?


**Hey everyone! This is just a little something I've been working on for the last few days. I recently became obsessed with the CTV show **_**Flashpoint**_**. I mean, I'd seen a few reruns on tv sometimes, but never actually watched it. Until I found it on Netflix. So me and my mom watched the entire show. It's pretty amazing. So I decided to write a story, incorporating that show with another of my favorite shows. How To Rock. **

**I guess this could be considered as a crossover, but it has more HTR in here than Flashpoint. I really hope you enjoy this! I worked really hard on it to get it perfect for you guys.**

**And apparently today, is Zevie Day. I totally forgot, until i went on Instagram earlier. So that's a bonus to me posting this today. :)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

"_Stevie you don't have to do this."_

"_Yes I do!"_

"_I'm sorry okay?"_

"_Don't say that! Don't say you're sorry. You've made my life a nightmare! Now it's my turn."_

* * *

*4 hours earlier*

"No way, I can't believe that they actually did that!" Zander walks down the hallway of school, hand in hand with his girlfriend Stevie Baskara.

"Yeah, my parents were so ticked. Sam and Ethan got a month's grounding, plus they have to do my chores for a week, which means…"

"Which means that you are coming over tonight?" The two reach their lunch table and Stevie hops up to sit on it and Zander moves to stand in front of her.

"Yep! And I cannot wait! It's going to be so much fun!" She grabs his face in both of her hands and plants a kiss on his lips. Zander responds and places his hands on her hips, standing in between her legs.

"You boys owe me 20 bucks." The two pull apart and turn their heads to see Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson standing there, smiling.

"Did you guys seriously bet on if we'd be making out or not?" Stevie asks.

"Of course not," Kevin shrugs, "we knew you'd be making out."

"But what we didn't know is where you'd be making out," Nelson adds.

"He said that you'd be on the couch like usual," Kacey says, pointing to Kevin, "But I said that you were gonna change it up and be out here. So I bet him 20 bucks, and obviously I won. So pay up." She directs the last part at Kevin who reaches into his pocket and pulls out 20 bucks, handing it to Kacey. She gladly accepts the money with a smile and then turns back to her other two friends.

"So, you guys gonna head to the library with us before lunch is over, or just stay here and make-out?" Kacey asks.

Stevie speaks up, "Well, as much as I would love to keep kissing you Zander, I need to find a book for my history project."

Zander sighs, "Fine. But you _will_ sit on my lap when you read."

"Of course," she leans forward and presses a quick kiss to his lips.

"You guys are disgustingly cute," Kacey says.

Stevie rolls her eyes and jumps down from the table, "You guys head on up. Just let me grab my notebook out of my locker, and then Zander and I'll meet you there." Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson all turn and make their way up to the library, leaving Zander and Stevie in the courtyard. Stevie gets up from the table and makes her way down the hallway a little bit and stands in front of her locker. She inputs the combination into the lock and opens the door. Before she can reach into the locker, she is blasted in the face with some sort of liquid substance. She wipes what seems to be juice, from her eyes and then looks at her hands. Berry juice. Looking back up into her locker, she can see a pouch sitting right inside her locker, the word LOSERBERRY clearly written across the top of it.

Slamming her locker door shut, she turns and walks back down the hallway towards the cafeteria. When she enters, everyone gasps, though she can hear some snickering coming from off to the side. She doesn't need to look to know who it is.

"Steves? Baby what happened?" Zander asks as he approaches his girlfriend.

"She happened," Stevie says, pointing a finger at Molly and her minions.

"Nice look, _Loserberry_." Molly taunts. Stevie closes her eyes tight, clenches her fists and takes a deep breath.

She opens her eyes and looks at Zander, "You know what, I'm not gonna spend the rest of the day wearing this. I'm just gonna go home, shower and change. Tell the others I'll see them in about an hour or so." She walks towards the front doors and exits the school, walking to her car in the student parking lot.

* * *

She drives all the way back to her house, still fuming about what had happened only a few moments before. Parking her car in the driveway, she takes notice that neither of her parents are home. Opening the front door, she walks inside and hears the TV on, and realizes that her brother, Ethan, is probably home.

"Hello?" she hears from the living room.

"Hey," she replies, walking to the stairs, "just me. Gonna take a shower."

"Whatever."

She sighs and walks up the stairs, heading straight for the bathroom. She starts the shower, taking a minute to grab a new set of clothes from her bedroom, undress herself and then jump in the shower.

Once she is showered and cleaned off, she redresses herself, glad to be in clothes free of berry juice. Walking out of the bathroom, she goes down the hallway past her parents room.

As she goes past, her eye catches the sight of her parents' closet, and she remembers the safe that is kept in the back of it. Sneaking a glance down the stairs to make sure her brother is still there; she enters the room, and goes straight for the closet.

She opens the closet door even wider, and pushes the clothes to one side, getting a better view of the wall safe. She inputs the code and slowly opens the metal door, taking a quick glance behind her to make sure Ethan isn't there. Reaching her hand inside, she carefully grabs the gun sitting just inside of it, and then closes the door, making sure to lock it again. She puts the gun into the back of her jeans, making sure the barrel is down, and covers the top of it with her t-shirt, for extra coverage.

Walking back out of her parents' bedroom, she makes her way down the stairs and to the front door. "Going to Zander's house after school. Don't wait up," she says, walking past the living room.

"Okay. Bye."

And with that, she is out the door and on her way back to the school, to do a little…planning.

* * *

*After school*

"So tomorrow's color is orange," Molly announces to the rest of the Perfs as they all sit at their table in the cafeteria on their cell phones, "but nothing that will distract from me. And do not clash patterns again. Danielle." She turns her head and glares at the girl before turning to face Grace. "You're coming over tonight, right?"

"Yep!" Grace replies back happily. The group of girls continues their conversation as Stevie makes her way through the hallway leading away from the band room. She enters the courtyard right as Molly lets out a laugh, and she approaches the table.

"Molly," She says, catching the girls' attention.

"Loserberry? What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be off "practicing" with your loser friends in your loser band?"

Stevie clenches her teeth together in frustration, "We need to talk."

"Why should I talk to you?" Molly questions.

"Because this is important," Stevie says.

"Yeah, no. I'm not gonna talk to you," Molly says and turns back to her friends.

Stevie reaches behind her and pulls out the gun, causing a few straggling students to freak out and rush out of the room. She points the gun at Molly, "No, we're gonna talk. Now."

Molly turns around, ready to say something again to Stevie, but when she sees the gun, her eyes go wide, "What are you doing?"

"Get up. And go sit at that table over there," she gestures to Gravity 5's table across the room. Molly doesn't move. "Now!" she holds the gun in the air and fires it. Everyone jumps and Molly gets up from her seat, making her way to the other table. "The rest of you, up. Go sit against that wall." She points the wall directly across from Molly. They oblige, getting up from their benches and sit down against the wall as instructed.

Once they are all sitting, Stevie looks back at Molly, with her gun still pointed towards where the remaining Perfs had just sat down. A random student, who had ducked behind a trash can earlier, jumps up and attempts to wrestle the gun away from Stevie. She fights back and accidentally pulls the trigger again. Panic crosses her face when she hears a loud and piercing scream come from across the room. She turns to see Grace sitting on the floor, clutching her leg in both hands. Blood is seeping out through her fingers.

"Grace!" Molly cries, attempting to get up from her seat. Stevie turns around and points the gun at her. She sits back down immediately.

"Someone help her," Stevie says. Luckily one of the Perfs had just finished a first aid unit for her summer camp, and uses whatever the girls have on them to help Grace. As the girls try to do what they can, Stevie turns back to Molly and walks over to her, with a slight limp in her right leg. She walks behind her and pulls a piece of really tough rope out of her pocket. She tugs Molly's arms behind her back and ties the rope tightly around her wrists, causing it to dig into her skin. When she is done, she walks back around so she is standing in front of her, gives her a sinister smile, and reaches up, grabbing a fistful of Molly's hair in her hand and yanking her head back, "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

"_Okay Winnie, fill me in, what do we have here_," Sergeant Gregory Parker says into his communication headset as he drives one of the large, black SUV's en route to a hot call his team received only moments ago.

Their dispatcher back at headquarters, Winnie Camden, speaks up, "_A student at Brewster High School has pulled a gun on another student. Two gunshots were fired. One injured. And there is a group of girls still inside, being held against their will. All we know so far_."

"_Do we know where they are at?"_

"_Just inside the school in the courtyard, which doubles as the lunchroom."_

"_Okay team_," he says into his com that connects him to the rest of his team, "_our priority is to talk the subject down, and get all of the hostages out safely. Non-lethal unless all other options have been exhausted._"

A few minutes later, they pull up outside the front of the school, yellow police tape lining the streets with pedestrians standing as close as they can to the tape in order to see all the action that is happening. When the three cars pull up, all six team members climb out, ready for whatever needs to be done.

"Okay," Greg says, "Spike, we're going to need eyes inside."

"On it Boss," Officer Michelangelo "Spike" Scarlatti, replies as he heads towards the Command Center truck that has just arrived on the scene.

"Is there anyone who saw what happened inside?"

"One female student, she managed to get out through the front doors before the subject saw her escape," Officer Edward "Ed" Lane, says.

"Let's get her over here. Sam, Jules, back entrance of the courtyard, Alpha team. Get in there, don't be seen."

"You got it boss." Officer Samuel "Sam" Braddock says. The two team members carefully begin to make their way around to the back of the school, ready to take their positions.

"Wordy, Leah, front doors, Bravo team."

"Yeah boss," Officer Kevin "Wordy" Wordsworth says, as the two slowly make their way to the front doors of the school.

"Serge," Ed says as he approaches with a young girl at his side, "This is the witness who was inside, Kayleigh Chandler."

"Thanks Ed. Now Kayleigh, can you tell me what you saw today?"

"Yeah, uh, I was sitting at one of the tables doing some homework when this girl came in and tried to talk to Molly about something. She had said that it was important. But Molly didn't want to listen to her, so the girl pulled out a gun. She made her sit down at a different table than she was already at, and then she told Molly's friends to sit against the other wall. I panicked when I saw the gun and I tried to get it from her, but it went off and hit someone. That's when I ran out and called 9-1-1."

"Okay, and do you know who got hit?"

Kayleigh shakes her head, "I only heard a scream when I ran out."

"Okay thank you Kayleigh. This is Officer Lane, he's gonna take you back over to where you were. I may have some other questions for you."

Kayleigh nods as Ed escorts her to the side, right in front of the police tape.

Greg turns back to the front of the school and speaks into the com to his team, "_Do we have eyes yet?"_

"_Almost there boss_," Spike responds, as he looks through the monitors in the truck. A moment later, he speaks up again, "_And we have eyes. Two students, approximately 16-17 years old. Female. Subject is holding a gun on the hostage_."

"_Okay, let's get a clear shot of their faces and get them to Winnie for a positive ID_."

"_You got it_," Spike says, taking a snap of the two girls and sending it back to HQ for identification.

"_Also, let's see if we can get a clear shot of the faces of the other girls that are still in there._" He turns around and motions for Kayleigh to come closer, "Kayleigh, have you noticed any of the students acting strange lately?"

"I don't really know. I just moved here a few days ago, so I can't really say."

"You know the hostage though? Molly?"

"Everyone knows Molly. It's kind of a crime if you don't. She basically runs the school."

"And you don't know who the other girl is?"

Kayleigh shakes her head, "Like I said before, I just moved here. I don't really know that many people."

"That's okay. _Winnie, we got positive ID's yet_?"

"_One moment_," Winnie says, "_Okay, the subject is Stevana Baskara, goes by Stevie. Youngest of 5 kids, 17 years old and a junior at Brewster High. Lives with her mom, dad, and two older brothers. Hostage is Molly Garfunkel. Only child. 17 years old, junior at the same high school. Lives with her parents._"

"_Alright, let's get some uniforms to the addresses and get the families down here_."

"_On it."_

"_Spike, any idea on who the other girls are?_"

"_Sorry boss. I can't get a clear shot of their faces_._"_

"_Alright. Alpha team, where are you at_?"

"_Almost there boss_," Sam says, "_had to take a little detour_."

"_Winnie, let's get as much information as we can on both girls_."

"_Yes sir_," Winnie replies, "_Okay. Both girls have lived here their whole lives, been in a lot of the same classes since they were 5. Neither girls have criminal records, but Stevie did have an incident about a year ago, nothing major, just a charge to her and some friends for excessive noise during the summer."_

"_Okay, where are we at with the families_?"

"_ETA 2 minutes_."

"_Alright._"

"_Boss, we're in position. We've got eyes and ears on the situation_." Sam whispers into his com so as to not alert Stevie of his presence. "_One girl is injured. Gunshot to the leg it looks like. I think the other girls tried to help her_."

"_Thanks Sam_," Greg says, "_Sam, since I'm not in there to see what's going on up front, this is your call. You have the Scorpio, take it only if you need it."_

"_Got it boss."_

"_Hang on_," Officer Julianna "Jules" Callaghan speaks up, "_The subject looks to be injured as well. She's limping around. I think she may have gotten brazed by the bullet that hit one of the hostages_."

"_Thanks guys_."

"Serge!" he turns around to see Ed walking towards him, a group of people following closely behind him. "This is Stevie's family here," he gestures to the group of four, and then to the group of two, "and Molly's family."

"Thanks Ed. Hi, I'm Gregory Parker, I'm in charge of this situation. Now, have either of you noticed any peculiar behavior coming from your daughters recently?"

They all shake their heads no.

"Wait! Stevie came home from school a little early today."

"And you are?"

"Her brother Ethan, and that's Sam."

"Okay Ethan, did she say anything about why she was home early?"

"No. She came home with something all over her shirt. Went straight upstairs to take a shower and when she came back down she left immediately. She told me that she was going to Zander's after school."

"Who's Zander?"

"Her boyfriend," her other brother, Sam, says, "the two are practically attached at the hip. Ever since they met, she's been a little bit more chill and outgoing."

"Does this boyfriend have a last name?"

"Robbins."

"Thank you. _Winnie, let's find out where the boyfriend is and get him down here. He may be able to help_."

"Are they in there? The girls?" Molly's mother speaks up.

"Yes. Unfortunately, Stevie has pulled a gun on Molly. I have some of my teammates in position, ready to take any necessary precautions. There's still another group of girls in there as well, believed to be friends of Molly's. One of them was hit in the leg when the gun went off. _Spike, send me the best image you have of the injured girl_."

"_Coming at ya now boss_."

Greg pulls out his PDA and loads the photo, showing it to the group in front of him.

"That's Grace," Molly's father speaks up after a moment, "She's Molly's best friend. She comes over quite a bit. They're practically sisters."

"She's such a sweet girl too. She'd never hurt a fly. Why did she get hit?" Her mother adds.

"We're not quite sure. She may just have been caught in the crosshairs," he turns to face Stevie's family, "Does Stevie have any close friends we could talk to?"

"Uh yeah," Stevie's mother says, "there is a group of kids. They're always hanging out around the house and stuff."

"I'm going to need names."

"I remember their names," Sam says, "I think it was, Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson. Zander too."

"Last names?"

"I don't remember. But they all go here too."

"Okay, _Winnie, let's cross reference those names with the student records of the school_. Thank you for your cooperation. You can go ahead and wait over there, and we'll let you know if we need anything else. _Winnie, we got last names on the three kids yet_?"

"_Yes sir, the friends names are, Kacey Simon, Kevin Reed, and Nelson Baxter."_

"_Alright, let's get a location on them and get them down here as well. They may be able to help us figure out why this girl is doing what she is doing._"

* * *

*Inside the courtyard*

"Can't you just let me go Stevie?" Molly pleads as she sits on the bench of one of the lunch tables, her hands struggling behind her back, trying to break from her bonds, which results in digging into her skin further, causing her to wince.

"Oh, so now it's Stevie? Apparently it only takes staring down the barrel of a gun, and your best friend being shot in the leg to get you to call me by my real name."

"What do you even want?"

"What do I want? I want you to suffer, for everything that you've ever done to me. Everything that you've put me through. I'm done with being the victim, now it's your turn to suffer."

"Then why don't you just shoot me already, instead of just standing there."

Stevie begins pacing, keeping the gun on Molly, "You don't get it, do you? See if I shoot you, that would just be too easy. I want you to suffer! I want you to beg me for your forgiveness. I want your friends to watch as their fearless leader cowers in fear. I want you to beg me not to take your life away. I want you to beg! I'm in charge now. Not you!" she screams, kneeing Molly hard in the stomach; Molly hunches over, trying to protect herself.

She sits back up after a minute and looks at Stevie directly, "Well if you're not going to let me go, at least let Grace go. You know as well as I do that she never really has anything to do with what we do to you. I saw the look on your face when she got shot. I know you have a soft spot for her."

"Shut up!" she says, and uses her hand with the gun in it to backhand Molly across the face, causing her to fall off of the bench onto the floor. As a result of the hit, the skin on Molly's cheek breaks, and blood slowly starts running down her face.

Before either girl can say anything more, Stevie feels her cell phone go off in her back pocket. She reaches inside and pulls it out, looking at the caller ID, Unknown Number.

She answers it roughly, "Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Sergeant Gregory Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit. Is this Stevie Baskara?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Well Stevie, I'm here to help you."

"I don't need any help."

"Okay. Is there anything that you _do _need?"

"I need some space. If anyone comes in those front doors, I start hurting the others."

She hangs up her phone and throws it onto the floor, and steps on it with her foot, causing it to break. She turns around to make sure that the other Perfs are still sitting against the wall and looks directly at Grace.

She looks briefly at Molly who decided to remain on the floor, "Stay," she says to her and then walks across the room, standing right in front of Grace. "Get up."

"What?" Grace asks, tear tracks clearly shown on her face, both from being shot in the leg, and from seeing her best friend get hurt.

"I said get up!" Stevie shouts. Grace jumps slightly and then slowly stands up from the floor, her tiny frame shaking; she leans up against the nearest table for support. Stevie looks at the girl who had helped Grace earlier, "You get up too."

The girl does as instructed and just stands there, waiting for instructions.

"Now, you're gonna slowly help Grace walk to the front door. You're _only_ gonna help her to the door. Then once she is out, you are gonna come back and sit down. Try anything funny, and something's gonna happen. Got it?" Grace and the girl both nod their heads, not able to speak. "Good. Now go. Slowly."

* * *

*Outside*

"Boss!" Greg turns around to see Eddie approaching, a group of kids behind him. "These are her friends."

"Hi, my name is Sergeant Gregory Parker. You are Stevie's friends, correct?"

"And band mates," one of the boys in the group says.

"Alright, have you been informed as to what's been happening?"

"The other officer told us on the way here," the only girl in the group says, "is it true? Did Stevie really pull a gun on Molly?"

"Unfortunately. Now, I'm gonna need your names."

"I'm Kacey, and this is Kevin, Nelson, and that's Zander." She points to each one of the boys as she says their names.

"And you're all in a band with Stevie?"

"Yeah," Kevin says, "She and Zander started it freshman year. Got Nelson and I to join too. Then Kacey joined about halfway through the year."

"Okay, and have any of you sensed any strange behavior coming from Stevie lately?"

"Nothing out of the normal," Nelson says, "Kevin and I have known her since kindergarten; she's always been kind of feisty and tough. Doesn't take crap from other people. But she's never done anything like this before."

"Were any of you with her at all today?"

"I was," Zander says, "all day until she left."

"Did anything happen today that could have triggered something within her?"

"That thing you told us about Zander, they berry juice!" Kevin exclaims after a quiet moment.

"Berry juice." Greg responds, puzzled.

"Uh, yeah," Zander says again, "she opened her locker today during lunch and a package exploded. There was some sort of berry juice inside of it. That's when Molly called her Loserberry. It's a sort of nickname, I guess you could say. Molly's been calling her that since she started working at the smoothie shop at the mall."

"Was this berry juice incident a onetime thing? Or has it happened before?"

"First time it's ever been like this," Kevin says, "but Molly has been messing with Stevie for a long time. Usually it's just verbally though."

"She's been doing it since kindergarten," Nelson throws in. "but back then it was mainly Kacey, and Molly kind of assisted. When Kacey and Stevie became friends, Molly took over with tormenting Stevie."

Zander speaks again, "But Molly became way more hostile than Kacey ever was. Stevie never gave Molly the reactions she hoped for though. She always stayed pretty calm and never really retaliated physically to Molly. She would usually just make some snippy comment and Molly would huff away. That's just what they did. No one ever thought much of it. But I guess today she finally had enough, and just snapped. She never has been a fan of Molly either, so that might account for something."

"Molly's tried to get her to be a Perf in the past," Kevin says, "but Stevie always refused. She never liked the idea of being one of Molly's minions."

"What is a Perf exactly?"

"It's the abbreviation for perfect," Kacey explains. "I started the group a few years back and then Molly took over when I left the group."

"Alright. Thank you. We'll try and do whatever we can."

"Don't hurt her," Zander says, "Please. She may not look like it on the outside, but she doesn't do well with pain." Zander adds.

"We'll do the best we can," Greg turns back to the front of the school and speaks into his mic, "_Okay, Jules. There's no way I can come in without risking her hurting anyone. Since you are already in there, I'm gonna need you to take this one_."

"_Copy that_." Jules says back.

"_Sam, cover her._"

"_You got it_," Same says, "Ready when you are Jules."

"Hang on," Jules says, "_Boss, something's happening_."

"_What is it_?"

"_She's sending out one of the girls_."

"_This is good. Guys, we've got a girl coming out. Let's have a medic on standby_."

A moment later, the door opens and Grace emerges through the front doors. She slowly limps her way out, grimacing at the pain.

"Grace!" Nelson exclaims, "She got hit?"

At the sound of her name, Grace glances up and sees Nelson trying to get through the line of cops holding him back. She gives him a sheepish smile and wave as Officer Leah Kerns helps her get loaded onto a stretcher and then goes back to her post at the door.

"_Okay Jules_," Greg says, "_she's out. This is you now. You got this_."

"_Yes sir._"

* * *

Jules nods her head at Sam and steps out into the back entrance of the courtyard, Sam standing slightly in front of her, gun aimed right at Stevie for precautionary measures.

"Stevie?" Stevie jerks her head towards the calling of her name. "My name is Jules, I'm with the Police Strategic Response Unit. I'm here to help you."

Stevie moves so that she is behind Molly and can keep an eye on her and points the gun at Jules. "Get back! Don't come any closer."

Jules puts her hands up and takes a step back, "Okay. I'm moving back. I'm just gonna stay right here. That way we can still talk."

"If you come any closer, I'll shoot one of them." Stevie says, gesturing to the other girls.

"I know you don't wanna do that Stevie."

"You don't know what I want!"

"Maybe I don't. Do you want to tell me what you want?"

"I want them all to suffer! Especially her!" She gestures the gun towards Molly.

"Why do you want them to suffer, Stevie?"

"For everything that they've done to me! Everything that they've put me through. The verbal torture, the humiliation, the embarrassment! Everything! Ever since we were 5! And it hasn't stopped!" she has a few tears escape her eyes, and she frantically wipes them away, not wanting to show weakness. Stevie moves in front of Molly once more and looks at her, "It used to be Kacey you know," she says, talking to Jules, "my good friend Kacey, she used to be Molly. She used to torture me all the time. But she apologized for everything that she ever did when she joined the band. And I forgave her. Now we're the best of friends."

"Is that what you want Stevie? Do you want an apology?"

"I used to want that, at first. But not anymore, an apology won't do any good. I've had enough. It's time for justice to be served, justice for everyone that suffered because of you." she glares at Molly.

"This isn't right Stevie. I know that you know that. This isn't justice, it's vengeance. Your friends wouldn't want you to do this."

Stevie stops and looks over at Jules, "What?"

"Your friends, Kacey, Kevin and Nelson. They don't like seeing you like this. Especially Zander. He's your boyfriend, right?"

Stevie nods her head silently.

"Okay, they are all outside, waiting for you to come out. They just want you to be safe."

"What are you talking about? They're at home. I made sure they would be, so they wouldn't get hurt."

"Exactly. And you know what that tells me about you Stevie? That you care. You don't really want to hurt anyone."

"Don't say that! You don't know me! You don't know anything!"

"_Boss, she's escalating_," Jules whispers into her com.

"_Just try and get her to calm down again Jules. You're doing great_." Greg replies.

"Stevie, honey you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do! I'm doing this for everyone that's ever been hurt by her."

"I understand that. But by doing this, you won't be that much different than her. You'll be hurting people too. Is that what you want?"

"What I want, is for her to know what I go through every day! Having to go to school every day, in fear that something is going to be said about you, even worse than the day before. I want her to know that feeling!"

"I'm sorry Stevie, okay?" Molly says, tears running down her face.

"Don't say that! If you were sorry for doing that stuff to me, you wouldn't keep doing it! So don't say you're sorry!"

"_Boss, it's not working. She's getting worked up again_."

"_Okay, hang on Jules, I'm gonna send someone back who might help. Just try not to let her hurt anyone else_."

* * *

Greg turns around so that his back is facing the building and steps forward, "Zander, come here."

Zander steps forward, "Yes sir?"

"I'm gonna need you to do something very important for me. I'm gonna have one of my guys take you to the back of the courtyard. They'll explain what to do when you get back there. Wordy!" He motions to Wordy and he steps away from the front of building and leads Zander around to the back of the building.

* * *

"_Sam, Jules, I'm sending the boyfriend back to you guys to help_."

"_Yeah we see him_," Jules says quietly into her com after a moment.

"Stay there," Sam whispers to Zander and then motions to Jules and the two slowly walk out of Stevie's line of sight.

"Hi," Jules says to him, "my name's Jules. This is Sam. You're Zander?"

He nods.

"Okay. I'm gonna let her know that you're here. And then what I'm gonna need you to do, is to talk to her. That's all you need to do. Just talk. She's very vulnerable right now. And very on edge. You just need to get her to put the gun down without hurting anyone else. Think you can do that for me?" Zander nods his head. "Okay. Just give me a second. Sam, you ready?"

"Ready when you are."

Jules slowly steps back out, Sam in front of her, "Stevie?"

She whips around and points the gun at Jules, "Go away."

"I'm sorry. I can't do that. But I have someone here to see you. They want to talk to you." She glances over and motions for Zander to step forward.

He slowly steps out into the open, "Steves?"

"Z?" her mouth drops open, but she gets a tighter grip on the gun, "What—what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home."

"I was at home. But the police called me. They said you were in trouble."

"Well they were wrong, because I'm not in trouble. Not anymore. Now I'm in charge of things. It's time for Molly to pay."

"I know you don't really want to hurt her Stevie."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you baby," he takes a few steps forward down the stairs.

"Don't come any closer Zander. I don't want to hurt you too."

"But you're not gonna hurt me. You know how I know that?"

"How?"

"Because if you hurt me, you'll be just like Molly. And I know how much you don't like being associated with Molly. Like that time when Kacey made you go undercover in the Perfs. Remember that? Remember how much you hated it?"

"It was awful. I didn't like it."

"That's right. And the day after everything was over, you came to my house, threw on the biggest clothes of mine that you could find, and you demanded that we do the least girliest stuff we could think of. Remember?"

She gives a small smile, "Yeah. We wrestled, ate tons of unhealthy snacks, and we watched horror films. You held me the entire time, whenever I got jumpy."

"Yeah. We always have so much fun together. You, me, Kacey, Kevin and Nelson. Like when we have our movie nights…"

"At either my house or Kacey's house."

"And whenever we write songs together for the band…"

"We stay up late. Drinking coffee to keep us up."

"And when we perform with the band. I know how much you love performing."

"I do. But then she has to go and insult everything I do!" She looks back at Molly.

Zander panics and looks back at Jules, "What do I do?"

"Just keep going," she whispers, "you're doing great."

Zander nods and turns back to face Stevie, "Stevie don't do this."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I know you don't really want to. It's not you. If you do this baby, you're gonna miss out on all of the things that keep you together on a daily basis."

"If I'm so put together all the time, then why am I holding a gun to Molly's face?"

"Because you snapped baby. You bottled everything up, and you snapped. Everyone snaps Stevie. It's natural. Remember when I snapped at Kacey?"

"She kept teasing you about having a crush on me."

"Yeah. And I got tired of it. So I snapped. I snapped at Kacey and told her to stay out of it. But you know the good thing that came out of that?"

"We got together," Stevie mumbles.

"We got together," Zander reiterates with a smile. "And it was the happiest day of my life. And you know what good thing is going to come out of you snapping?"

"Nothing."

"No. Not nothing. Molly is going to realize how much you don't like her messing with you. And she's going to stop." He looks past Stevie and gives Molly a look.

Molly swallows and opens her mouth, "Yeah, I'm gonna stop. I didn't know you hated it so much. You never said anything."

"I'm pretty sure I did," Stevie says harshly, "You just never listened."

"But she's listening now baby. She's listening now. So just put the gun down, and we can go. We can go back outside where all of your family is waiting for you. And our friends are waiting for us. They all just want you to be safe."

Stevie looks over at Molly and then at the other girls against the wall. She closes her eyes and loosens her grip on the gun. Jules rushes forward and grabs the gun from her.

Stevie breaks down, letting the tears escape from her eyes, and jumps into Zander's arms. She wraps her arms around his neck tightly, hooking her legs around his waist. He responds by hugging her tightly around the waist, not wanting to let her go.

"I just wanted it to stop," she whispers into his ear.

He rubs her back up and down, "Shh, I know baby, I know."

"Okay Stevie," Jules says, "thank you for putting the gun down. We're gonna need you to come with us now."

Stevie shakes her head and hugs Zander tighter. He sighs, "I don't think she's gonna budge."

"Okay, just bring her outside for us."

Zander nods, "Yeah. Will do."

Zander begins walking towards the door as Stevie lifts her head up slowly, "Where are we going?"

"We're just going outside, so that you can get looked at."

"But I'm not hurt."

"You're leg got nicked when the gun went off earlier. You probably didn't notice because you were too caught up in the moment."

"Don't leave me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he presses a kiss to her temple and carries her out the doors.

As he walks out the door, he takes notice of Stevie's family standing off to the side, waiting for any news on their daughter. He gives them a nod and a signal to wait for a moment. They respond back with a nod and remain where they are, waiting.

He walks over to a stretcher and some paramedics, and gently sets her down on top of the stretcher. When he tries to unwrap her arms from his neck, she grips on tighter. "No," she says, "you said you wouldn't leave me."

"I'm not leaving forever baby," he whispers, "I'm just gonna go let everyone know that you are fine. Then I'll be back. Okay?" She reluctantly lets go of him, sitting back on the stretcher and allows the paramedics to take a look at her leg and patch it up. Zander puts a kiss on her forehead and makes his way to where her family and their friends are.

"Zander," her mom says, "how is she?"

"She's okay. Just a small nick on her leg. I was able to get her to put the gun down," she turns to face Molly's parents, "and Molly's okay too. She just has a few cuts and bruises." Both parents let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," her mother says.

"Zander!" he turns around to see Jules standing a little ways away. He walks towards her.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi Zander. You were very brave today. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. I just knew that she wouldn't like being associated with Molly, and her happiest moments are with me and the band."

"Well you did very well. You're a natural negotiator."

Zander gives a small chuckle, "Thanks. I'm just glad I got to her before she really hurt anyone else."

"Jules!" she turns to see Sam beckoning her over to the rest of the team.

"I've got to get back to my team. But once again, great job." She claps him on the back and makes her way over to where her team is.

Zander watches as she walks away and glances off to the side to see Stevie's friends and family all around her. As well as Molly's parents with their own daughter. He stands back and watches as Stevie interacts with her family and friends, giving them all hugs, tears coming out of her eyes. He gives a small smile at the sweet sight, knowing how much she loves her friends and family, and how she will do anything for them. _That's the reason, _he thinks, _that's the reason she did what she did. _Even though she did it to protect her friends, he knows it was wrong and she's gonna have to do some time for what she did. But for now, he's just gonna savor the sweet moments like these.

And then he sees something that he never thought he'd see. Stevie and Molly crying and hugging each other. Despite what had just happened inside the school, the two seem to be coming to some sort of agreement, or apology of sorts. Stevie, crying more than Molly.

With a smile on his face, Zander makes his way towards the others, moving to stand next to Stevie's stretcher. After she releases Molly, the paramedics lift Molly into the ambulance, both of her parents climb in behind her, and they drive off, taking her to the hospital to make sure that she really is okay.

After she drives away, Stevie looks back at her family and friends and gives them all a smile, "Hey, can I talk to Zander for a minute? Alone?"

"Sure thing sweetie," her mom says, "we'll all be over there when you're done."

"Okay," Stevie says and waits as they all walk off, leaving her alone with Zander. She turns to face Zander and pats the space next to her on the stretcher. "Sit." She says with a gentle tone. Zander does so and wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him in a one-armed hug. "Thanks Z."

"For what?"

"For helping me earlier. I didn't mean for Grace to get hurt. I just wanted Molly to know what I go through every day of my life since I met her. I just wanted everything to stop."

"I know you didn't mean to do it baby."

"I'm just really glad you were there. Before things got too bad."

"Me too. I don't know what I would've done if things turned out badly."

"Same here," she says and leans her head on Zander's chest.

Zander places a gentle kiss to her temple and holds her close.

One of the medics from earlier walks up to them, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to get you to the hospital now to get your leg fixed up." Zander moves to get up when Stevie grabs his arm.

"Don't go," she looks at him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I don't think they'll let me ride with you."

"I don't care. You said you wouldn't leave."

He looks up at the medic, questioning him with his eyes. The medic sighs and nods his head in response. Zander looks back down at Stevie and smiles, "Okay. I'll ride with you. I'm just gonna let your family know that we're leaving and to meet us there."

"Okay," she says. He places a kiss to her head and then walks off to her family and friends. She watches as Zander walks off and gives a small smile. The paramedics carefully lift her stretcher up into the back of the ambulance and get her secured. One of the medics climbs in after her and sits on one of the benches next to her stretcher. A few minutes later, Zander approaches the ambulance and climbs in the back and the other medic closes the doors and goes to the front of the truck.

Zander sits down on the opposite bench from the medic and grabs Stevie's hand in his own, squeezing it tightly. "I'm glad you're okay."

She turns her head and smiles at him, squeezing his hand back, "Thanks again Zander. For being there and helping me."

He smiles, "Anything for my girl."

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? Just so you know, that was the longest one-shot I've ever written. Over 7,000 words. That's pretty crazy. I just couldn't stop writing. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to drop a review and let me know your thoughts!**

**I'm thinking about posting an alternate ending to this story. It'll be the same storyline, but it'll end differently. Let me know if you want me to do it so i can start writing it and get it up ASAP. Thanks! **

**Also, for those of you who are reading These Secrets and are curious about an update, I'm sorry. I'm really trying. I had this brilliant idea when I started it, but then I got super busy and my ideas got lost. So I'll try and update when I can. Thanks.**

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
